Various battery testers have been designed in the past for not only checking to see if the battery is operable at its predetermined rated voltage but also if the battery will operate satisfactorily after being subjected to a load for a predetermined test time period. U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,441 to Van Den Haak concerns a portable battery tester. The tester is generally made up of a manually operable switch, a voltage-divider resistance network and two light emitting diode (LED) branch networks that are parallel connected across the voltage-divider network. Depending upon the initial and subsequent time load operation as effected by selective operator closure of the switch, the LEDs will indicate GO or NOGO conditions for the battery being tested. U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,576 concerns a battery discharge tester. The tester is generally made up of an externally powered bridge test circuit for applying a predetermined reference load to a battery to be tested and for visually indicating when the discharging battery being tested fails to meet its requirements under referenced load conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,732 to Staby concerns a battery-operated fire detection and alarm system. The system is provided with separate devices for continuously monitoring the energy level of a battery being used for the system and for subjecting the battery to periodic minute loads of predetermined value such that when the battery falls below a certain value, the monitoring device triggers the alarm in a different manner so that it indicates the battery needs to be replaced. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,021 to Theron et al concerns a battery tester. The species of FIG. 1 is deemed pertinent. This species is generally made up of a buffer circuit for initially testing the battery to determine if the battery is sufficiently charged. If so, the battery then is finally tested by being subjected to a preselected load circuit for a predetermined time period. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,025 and 4,322,685 both to Frailing et al., each relates to a combined battery tester and analyzer for automatically subjecting a lead-acid battery to one or more different tests and then for visually displaying the analysis of each test. The combined tester and analyzer is generally made up of a series of three test circuits for carrying out the different tests of a battery for acceptability and additional fourth and fifth circuits for giving a readout at the end of each test as well as for maintaining the test sequence of the three test circuits. However, none of the aforediscussed references, whether taken alone or in any combination, remotely suggest an improved adjustable battery tester for testing the acceptability of single or multiple cell LiSO.sub.2 batteries under various temperature conditions and having, among other things, first and second comparison circuit means and logic control means for timely actuating various components of the circuit means so as to subject a battery at a given temperature not only to an initial test for evaluating its start-up voltage under load but also to a subsequent test for evaluating its output voltage under load after a predetermined period of time.